internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Sri Lankan cricket team in Australia in 2012–13
The Sri Lankan cricket team will tour Australia from 6 December 2012 to 28 January 2013. The tour will consist of three Tests, five One Day Internationals (ODIs) and two Twenty20 Internationals (T20Is). Tests will play for Warne–Muralidaran Trophy. The test series will be preceded by a match against the Cricket Australia Chairman's XI and Sri Lankans. Background Prior to the series, Australia played a recent home series against South Africa and had a disappointing lost 1-0 after being on top for most of the series. At the end of that series, Ricky Ponting, the second highest run scorer in tests and former test captain, retired. Meanwhile, Sri Lanka enjoyed some success at a home series against New Zealand, winning an ODI series and drawing a test series 1-1. Squads On 20 November 2012, Sri Lanka announced a 16-man test squad. Australia announced a 12-man squad for the first test in Hobart on 6 December 2012. Phillip Hughes was selected to replace Ricky Ponting, who retired in the recent South African series. Jackson Bird (to replace the injured Ben Hilfenhaus) and Usman Khawaja (to cover for Michael Clarke) were the additions after to the Australian squad the first test. * * Replaced the injured Ben Hilfenhaus after the first test. * ** Was added as cover for Michael Clarke Tour matches CA Chairman's XI v Sri Lankans | score-team1-inns1 = 439/6d (100 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Scott Henry 207* (283) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Dhammika Prasad 2/128 (20 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 396/6 (109 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Tillakaratne Dilshan 101 (152) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Ashton Turner 2/93 (22 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match Drawn | venue = Manuka Oval, Canberra | umpires = Gerard Abood and Geoff Joshua (Both Aus) | report = Scorecard | toss = Cricket Australia Chairman's XI won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes = Dilshan retired out on 101 }} Test Series (Warne-Muralidaran Trophy) 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 450/5d (131 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Mike Hussey 115* (184) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Chanaka Welegedara 3/130 (26 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 336 (109.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Tillakaratne Dilshan 147 (273) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Peter Siddle 5/54 (25.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 278/9d (73.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = David Warner 68 (119) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Rangana Herath 5/96 (21.5 overs)'' | score-team2-inns2 = 255 (119.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Kumar Sangakkara 63 (226) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Mitchell Starc 5/63 (28.2 overs) | result = won by 137 runs | venue = Blundstone Arena, Hobart | umpires = Tony Hill (NZ) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat | rain = Play was delayed by rain on Days 2, 3, 4 and 5 | motm = Peter Siddle (Aus) }} Before the start of the test, the Blundstone Arena pitch was criticized because it had produced many low scores, notably 67 and 95. But the curator defended it, saying that it wasn't the same deck used in the Shield games. Match Report: ;Day 1 Australia won the toss and captain Michael Clarke had no hesitation to choose to bat. Ed Cowan was dropped on the second ball of the innings but his luck ran out when he tried to make up a pull shot but it ended in the hands of mid-on. David Warner and the recalled Phillip Hughes steadied the innings but just at the stroke of lunch, Warner (57) was run out after a mix-up. After lunch, Hughes and Shane Watson put on a partnership but just as if it looked like Australia were getting away Sri Lanka broke through the pair with two wickets on either side of tea. Michael Clarke and Mike Hussey got things going again with an unbeaten 101 run stand and at stumps Australia were in a good position at 299/4. ;Day 2 Rain delayed the start of Day 2 by 50 minutes. After the rain cleared, Sri Lanka had the start they wanted by picking up the wicket of Michael Clarke (74). After lunch, about two and half hours of play was lost due to more rain. After the resumption, Hussey and wicket-keeper batsman Matthew Wade combined for an unbeaten 146 run partnership leading to a surprise declaration at 450/5, with Hussey hitting an unbeaten 115 and Wade scoring 68 not out. Sri Lanka's experienced top order failed and to make matters worse, Thilan Samaraweera (7) was caught behind playing a needless cut shot on the last ball of the day. Sri Lanka will resume at 87/4 with Tillakaratne Dilshan on 50. ;Day 3 Sri Lanka made a brisk start to Day 3 and Tillakaratne Dilshan made his second century versus Australia. Before lunch, rain stopped play and lunch was taken early. In that session, Ben Hilfenhaus was brought of the field and was sent for scans for a suspected side strain. After the rain stopped, Dilshan and his partner Angelo Mathews found life tough as the scoring rate came to a standstill. After a session and a half, Australia finally broke through with Peter Siddle removing Mathews (75) via LBW. Things were made worse when Dilsan went for 147. The Sri Lankan tail wagged with Prasanna Jayawardene (40) and Nuwan Kulasekara (23) among the highlights. The latter fell to a catch on the boundary by substitute Jordan Silk. Sri Lanka were eventually bowled out for 336 and Australia had a lead of 114. Australia survived until stumps where they were 27/0. ;Day 4 The Australian operners, David Warner and Ed Cowan resumed and made a solid 132 run partnership before a collapse. However, some late hitting saw Australia set a tough 393 run target for Sri Lanka. In that innings, Michael Clarke injured his hamstring and retired hurt. Sri Lanka lost their operners early and at the close of play they were at 65/2. ;Day 5 Australia took 6 wickets in the last session to win by 137 runs. Peter Siddle was named the Man of the match for his match figures of 9/104 despite a ball tampering complaint by Sri Lanka. Siddle was later cleared by the International Cricket Council (ICC). 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 156 (43.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Kumar Sangakkara 58 (98) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Mitchell Johnson 4/63 (14 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 460 (134.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Michael Clarke 106 (187) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Dhammika Prasad 3/106 (26 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 103 (24.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Angelo Mathews 35 (48) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mitchell Johnson 2/16 (8 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | motm = Mitchell Johnson (Aus) | result = won by an innings and 201 runs | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | report = Scorecard | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat | rain = Test debut: Jackson Bird (Aus) | notes = Sangakkara (hand) retired hurt on 27 while Prasanna Jayawardene (thumb) and Chanaka Welegedara (hamstring) were absent injured in the second innings }} Match Report: ;Day 1 Sri Lanka won the toss and chose to bat. Jackson Bird made his Test Match debut. He got the wicket of Dimuth Karunaratne on his tenth ball in Test cricket. Sri Lanka was all out for 156. ;Day 2 Australia batted essentially all day. Captain Michael Clarke made 106, and in so doing surpassed the previous record for runs in a calendar year. ;Day 3 Sri Lanka got the tail enders out (Australia scoring 460) and trailed by just over 300 runs. In the first over, Dimuth Karunaratne was a run-out and Tillakaratne Dilshan (golden duck) was caught leaving Sri Lanka at 2-1, and in the next over the Captain Mahela Jayawardene (duck) was bowled for the score to be 3-3. Sri Lanka ended its innings shortly after lunch in the 25th over at 7-103 after Kumar Sangakkara retired hurt on 27 and both Prasanna Jayawardene and Chanaka Welegedara not batting due to injuries suffered throughout the Test. 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 294 (87.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Lahiru Thirimanne 91 (151) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Jackson Bird 4/41 (19.4 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 432/9d (107 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Matthew Wade 102* (158) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Rangana Herath 4/95 (31 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 278 (81.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Dinesh Chandimal 62* (106) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mitchell Johnson 3/34 (15 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 141/5 (42.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ed Cowan 36 (88) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Rangana Herath 3/46 (16.5 overs) | motm = Jackson Bird (Aus) | result = win by 5 wickets | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Tony Hill (NZ) | report = Scorecard | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bowl | rain = }} The late Tony Greig was farewelled with a minute's silence and tributes from the Channel 9 commentary team before the match. Match Report ;Day 1 Australia won the toss and chose to bowl. Australia decided to not play Glenn Maxwell and chose a 5-man bowling attack. Sri Lanka made 4 changes by playing Suranga Lakmal, Nuwan Pradeep, Dinesh Chandimal and Lahiru Thirimanne. Australia took wickets at regular intervels despite some resistance from Lahiru Thirimanne (91) and captain Mahela Jayawardene (72). Sri Lanka were eventually bowled out late in the day for 294 with Jackson Bird the pick of the bowlers with figures of 4/41 from nearly 20 overs. ;Day 2 David Warner got Australia of to a brisk start before Ed Cowan (4) ran himself out. Phillip Hughes then combined with Warner to put on an out standing 100-plus run stand. But Warner (85) threw away a century after losing his patience by trying to go through mid on. Hughes (87) also came short of a hundred. After the two vital breaktrough's, Michael Clarke and the retiring Mike Hussey steadied the innings before Hussey (25) was run out for only the third time in his test career. Clarke (50) and Mitchell Johnson (13) went shortly after. At stumps, Australia had a lead of 48 runs with wicketkeeper Matthew Wade (47*) and Peter Siddle (16*) at the crease. ;Day 3 Matthew Wade (102*) made his second test century. ;Day 4 Dinesh Chandimal (62*) scored a crucial half-century as Sri Lanka set Australia a target of 141. David Warner was out first ball after edging a Suranga Lakmal delivery to Mahela Jayawardene at slip. After lunch, Rangana Herath picked up the big wicket of Hughes (34) leaving Australia at 45/2. But opener Ed Cowan (36) and Michael Clarke (290 put on a match-winning partnership of 59 runs. Retiring Mike Hussey came in to bat for one last time and steered Australia to win by 5 wickets and therefore making it a clean-sweep of the series, winning 3-0. The Man of the match award went to Jackson Bird, who picked up 7 wickets in the match (4/41 & 3/75). ODI Series 1st ODI | score1 = 305/5 (50 overs) | score2 = 198 (40 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Phil Hughes 112 (129) | wickets1 = Angelo Mathews 1/46 (8 overs) | runs2 = Dinesh Chandimal 73 (95) | wickets2 = Clint McKay 4/33 (8 overs) | result = won by 107 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = Richard Kettleborough (Eng) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Phillip Hughes (Aus) | notes = ODI debuts: Aaron Finch, Phillip Hughes and Usman Khawaja (All Aus) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat }} Match Report: Australia won the toss and elected to bat. Three debutants were named in the XI for Australia. Australia made a steady start to the innings (53/0) before Aaron Finch (16) and Usman Khawaja (3) were dismissed. Phillip Hughes and skipper George Bailey (89) amassed a 140-run partenership with Hughes (112) making a century on debut. Some late hitting from David Hussey (60*) saw Australia post a score of 305/5. Sri Lanka began the innings with two early wickets, before Tillakaratne Dilshan and Dinesh Chandimal steadied the innings to take the score to 2/111. Dilshan (51) was then run out, and shortly afterwards, Glenn Maxwell inflicted two run-outs in successive balls (including Lahiru Thirimanne for a diamond duck) to reduce Sri Lanka to 5/128 in the 30th over. Sri Lanka was ultimately dismissed for 198 in the 40th over, with Dinesh Chandimal (73) top-scoring, and Clint McKay (4/33) finishing with the best bowling figures. Phillip Hughes was named Man of the match for his century on debut. 2nd ODI | score1 = 170 (46.5 overs) | score2 = 172/2 (40.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Brad Haddin 50 (67) | wickets1 = Lasith Malinga 3/32 (9 overs) | runs2 = Lahiru Thirimanne 102* (134) | wickets2 = Ben Cutting 1/42 (10 overs) | result = won by 8 wickets (with 59 balls remaining) | report = Scorecard | venue = Adelaide Oval, Adelaide | umpires = Marais Erasmus (RSA) and Simon Fry (Aus) | motm = Lahiru Thirimanne (SL) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field | rain = Play was delayed by wet outfield, no overs lost | notes = ODI debuts: Ben Cutting, Kane Richardson (Both Aus) and Kushal Perara (SL) }} Match Report: Sri Lanka won the toss and chose to field, and immediately took advantage of seaming conditions, reducing Australia to 12/2 after seven overs, and then to 83/6 in the 25th over. Brad Haddin (50) managed to bat with the tail and extend the innings into the 47th over, before Australia was ultimately dismissed for 170 runs. Lasith Malinga (3/32) had the best bowling figures, and Angelo Mathews (2/24) Nuwan Kulasekara (1/24) both took wickets and bowled economically. Despite losing Upul Tharanga for a duck in the first over of its run chase, Sri Lanka had little difficulty chasing Australia's total, reaching the target in the 41st over with eight wickets in hand. Lahiru Thirimanne (102*) scored his maiden ODI and List A century, and Tillakaratne Dilshan (51) made a half-century. Thirimanne was named Man of the Match. 3rd ODI | score1 = 74 (26.4 overs) | score2 = 75/6 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Mitchell Starc 22* (28) | wickets1 = Nuwan Kulasekara 5/22 (10 overs) | runs2 = Kushal Perera 22* (28) | wickets2 = Mitchell Johnson 3/11 (3 overs) | result = won by 4 wickets (with 180 balls remaining) | report = Scorecard | venue = Brisbane Cricket Ground, Brisbane | umpires = Richard Kettleborough (Eng) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Nuwan Kulasekara (SL) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat | notes = Australia were all out for 74, which was its 3rd lowest ODI total in a completed innings }} Match Report: Australia won the toss and chose to bat, but humid conditions meant that the game was dominated by swing bowling. Nuwan Kulasekara took five wickets between the 5th and 11th overs of Australia's innings to reduce Australia to 30/6; he finished with 5/22 from ten overs. Lasith Malinga then took three wickets between the 15th and 19th overs to reduce Australia to 40/9; he finished with 3/14 from five overs. Mitchell Starc (22*) and Xavier Doherty (15) added 34 runs for the last wicket to take Australia's score to 74. They were the only batsmen to register a double-figure score. In reply, Sri Lanka took its total to 33/1, before Mitchell Johnson (3/11) took three wickets between the 10th and 12th overs to reduce Sri Lanka to 37/4. Sri Lanka lost two more wickets late in its small run chase, reaching the target after 20 overs with four wickets in hand. Kulasekara was named Man of the Match. 4th ODI | score1 = 222/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 14/0 (3.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = David Warner 60 (73) | wickets1 = Nuwan Kulasekara 5/22 (10 overs) | runs2 = Tillakaratne Dilshan 9* (9) | wickets2 = Mitchell Starc 0/1 (1.2 overs) | result = No result | report = Scorecard | venue = Sydney Cricket Ground, Sydney | umpires = Marais Erasmus (RSA) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat }} Match Report: Match was abandonded. 5th ODI | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = Blundstone Arena, Hobart | umpires = Simon Fry (Aus) and Richard Kettleborough (Eng) | motm = | toss = }} Twenty20 Series 1st T20I | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = Stadium Australia, Sydney | umpires = | motm = | toss = }} 2nd T20I | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = Melbourne Cricket Ground, Melbourne | umpires = | motm = | toss = }} Statistics Australia *Michael Hussey made his 19th Test century when he scored 115* in the 1st innings of the 1st Test. *Peter Siddle got his 6th five wicket haul in Sri Lanka's 1st innings of the 1st Test. *Mitchell Starc got his 2nd five wicket haul in Sri Lanka's 2nd innings of the 1st Test. Sri Lanka *Chanaka Welegedara took his 50th Test wicket when he dismissed Shane Watson in the 1st innings of the 1st Test. *Tillakaratne Dilshan made his 15th Test century when he scored 147 in the 1st innings of the 1st Test. External links * Download ICC's Future tours programme Category:Sri Lankan cricket tours of Australia